


Operational Failure - Damage Control

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [8]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: #3 in a series of attack memos from the desk of Admiral Miles Naismith, Dendarii Mercenaries.





	Operational Failure - Damage Control

From: Admiral Miles Naismith  
Commander, Dendarii Mercenary Fleet Corporation  
miles.naismith.Admiral@Dendarii.Merc.Whole

To: Training Command, Cetagandan Fleet Headquaters  
Damage Control Training Command  
Eta Ceta, Cetagandan Empire

 

Dear Admiral(s);

Your fleet has been chasing the Dendarii for several months now, and there have been a few skirmishes. So far, neither of our commands have suffered losses.

That changed last week, when three of your fast frigates slipt in close as we transited between Dalton and Earth. The did their best - being outgunned by the larger ships of the Dendarii fleet, but they gave an honest fight.

Except for the first casualty; the Usinagi.

It was a shock to see that ship explode after taking only three gravitic lance shots, and two plasma lances. Any reasonably managed ship should have sustained many more hits than the Usinagi did!

Either we got a lucky shot and destroyed the CIC, so the Damage Repair effort never started, or your Damage control teams were completely inept.

This should be examined and a complete review made of your Damage Control training immediately! I mean, what if you face a serious threat, and all your front line ships pop like fresh, crisp tempura?

Not good.

Yours;

Admiral Miles Naismith  
Dendarii Fleet Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone with real military experience has suggestions for messages from the Admiral - or maybe the Marilacan POWs - to the Ceta military, post them and I'll see what was in the Dendarii email system....


End file.
